


Always

by brainofck



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's never been with one lover long enough for his boots to get old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic leads to Western AU. I'm pretty sure this will NEVER happen again.

"You keep looking at those boots," Daniel murmured into the cold, pre-dawn grey.

Jack looked up from the straight-backed chair in the corner. Rumpled and sleep soft, with his hair tufting in different directions, Daniel was always so damned fuckable in the morning.

Jack resolutely returned to putting on his boots.

"I'm thinking of taking them to Black's soon."

"The both need new soles," Daniel agreed. "I guess this means you're not coming back to bed."

"No," Jack agreed. He stood to put on his belt. The floor creaked. Jack knew every squeaky board in this house. Daniel would never have heard him leave. But he didn't have to worry about that anymore, Daniel was awake.

"Ever," the scholar turned farmer stated in blunt realization. "Why?"

Dammit, there was no point in worrying that he would have to tell him, Daniel always figured everything out for himself.

"I was thinking how long it's been since I rode," Jack replied gruffly. "They're putting together the drives now, down south. I’m thinking I'll head that way."

"I've never tried to hold you down here, Jack." Daniel's eyes flashed anger. Well, good, because one tear and Jack would stay another year.

"I never said I loved you, Daniel," Jack snapped back defensively, then instantly regretted it. Because Daniel heard everything people didn't say.

"Even though it's so," Daniel whispered.

Jack strode the three strides it took to cross the tiny room, then stopped at the open door and turned back. Wrapped his hands around the back of Daniel's skull, letting his fingers grip the short hair one last time, and took that stunned mouth with passion born of grief.

But he couldn't stay. Jack didn't keep things. And he needed to be moving. Even Daniel could see that. Daniel practically said as much last night.

His duffle was still just inside the kitchen door. He picked it up as he headed to the barn.

As he saddled up his mare, The White Witch, she seemed to glare at him reproachfully, shifting her feet, restless to get away. Or wanting to stay. Jack thought maybe she felt the same as him.

Jack worked fast to get gone, but once awake, Daniel got on with the business of his long day of heavy labor. He was at the pump already when Jack mounted up. As Jack rode out, he knew the figure he cut, in his long duster and fine, worn boots, long gun strapped to the saddle. Daniel paused in his pumping, raised his eyes to watch him. Jack touched the brim of his hat.

Once out of the yard, he tightened his heels against her sides, and the Witch stepped up her pace to a brisk trot that would eat the miles and put Jack where he wanted to be when he wanted to be there.

* * *

They lay tangled together in the rough cotton sheets. The pattern of the quilt was Prairie Queen. It kept off the slight chill in the night air. Already, even languishing in post-orgasmic lassitude, Jack felt restless.

"You don't have to stay," Daniel said quietly. "I'll always be here when you come back."

"If I ever settle down…" Jack said, fingers ruffling through Daniel's hair.

"You wouldn't have to settle down," Daniel protested drowsily. "You just don't want me 'tagging along.'" Daniel quoted back the poorly chosen words from two or three arguments ago, but they had no sting as Daniel drifted toward sleep.

Jack couldn't sleep for a long time. He was thinking about what outfits would be looking for hands for drives, where best to strike out for…

**Author's Note:**

>  _Heard It In A Love Song_ \- The Marshall Tucker Band
> 
> I ain't never been with a woman long enough, for my boots to get old.  
> We've been together so long now they both need resoled.  
> If I ever settle down you'd be my kind  
> And it's a good time for me to head on down the line.
> 
> Chorus:
> 
> Heard it in a love song  
> Heard it in a love song  
> Heard it in a love song  
> Can't be wrong.
> 
> I'm the kind'of man likes to get away,  
> Like to start dreamin' about tomorrow today.  
> Never said that I love you, even though it's so  
> Where's that duffle bag of mine it's time to go.
> 
> Chorus
> 
>  
> 
> I'm gonna be leavin' at the break of dawn.  
> Wish you could come but I don't need no woman taggin' along.  
> So I'll sneak out that door couldn't stand to see you cry.  
> I'd stay another year if I saw a tear drop in your eye.
> 
> Chorus
> 
> I never had a damn thing but what I had I had to leave it behind.  
> You're the hardest thing I ever tried to get off my mind.  
> Always something greener on the other side of that hill.  
> I was born a wrangler and a rambler and I guess I always will
> 
> Chorus


End file.
